


Learning Curve

by kii_babe



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, More to Add as Chapters Come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kii_babe/pseuds/kii_babe
Summary: "So you want to explore my body?" Kiibo's eyes flew wide, and he sputtered to deny it-- Ouma cackled before he could grasp the words.--------------------Kiibo's curiosity leads him into something messy, and Kokichi's big mouth leads him right out of it again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HOH this is my first time writing something like this, so bear with me.
> 
> Also, for future reference, I tend to write using character's first and last names both interchangeably. Since I'm planning for this to be a long-ish ride, let me know if it bothers you!

It was a Friday night, and like usual, Ouma had been looking for something to do. It was a rare occasion when the "something" came right to him, though-- and he was pleasantly surprised when Kiibo had approached him, looking rather determined. He had insisted that he had something important to ask Kokichi, and requested he come to his room.

Of course Ouma obliged. Any chance to mess with the robot was happily accepted, and in the safety of his own dorm? A gold mine. Kiibo had opened up his coffin and handed Kokichi the hammer and nails.

He just wasn't expecting it to be so boooooring.

Kiibo sure knew how to run his mouth! Kokichi thought he might have had some fun game for them to play, but it turned out to be some serious sounding crap he didn't care about. Yawn.

He was settled on Kiibo's barely used bed with his back against the wall, and contemplating taking a nap while the robot yammered, when Kiibo raised his voice. "Ouma, are you listening? I asked you a question."

With a nod and a grin, Kokichi turned to face the robot, who sat in a chair beside the bed. "Yep!" He lied, "Totally."

Kiibo tilted his head. "Yes, you were listening? Can you answer my question?"

Hands behind his head in a confident display, Ouma laughed out. "Well obviously, I meant yep to your question too! Guess I had to spell it out for you." Sad. Kiibo's simple programming just couldn't keep up with the most basic of answers. Ouma giggled, and you could practically hear the shit-eating grin in his signature, "Nishishi! You sure are pathetic, Kiiboy."

Kiibo groaned, standing from the chair to slide onto the bed and pop himself right before Kokichi. "Please, stop calling me that. But I have to thank you for allowing me such proximity." Kokichi had no fucking clue what he meant. But at least he stopped talking about whatever stupid sh-- woah he was getting really close.

"What do you think you're doing?" He leaned away from the hand that outstretched towards him, inquisitive. What exactly did he just say yep to?

Kiibo froze and bent his arm back towards himself, grimacing. "You weren't listening."

"Nope!" Kokichi laughed, obnoxious as ever and pleased as punch. "That was a total lie. You should tell me what I just agreed to, because I have no clue."

For some reason, Kiibo seemed a little unwilling to repeat himself. Kokichi tilted his head, raising an eyebrow. "Whaa-at? Come on, you said it once, while you thought I was paying attention. Why's it any different now?"

"Because!" Kiibo started, beginning to blush. Oh? Ohh, that gave Ouma sooo many ideas of how to hold this over his head later. No matter what this turned out to be. "Saying it once was difficult enough..."

"Please, don't be a wet blanket." Ouma pressured. He was curious now. "Just say it already or I'm going to leave for somebody much more interesting!"

Kiibo sunk into his collar in silence, like he was mulling it over, and then repeated his proposition. "I am unsatisfied with what I have learned about human anatomy." Holy shit. Now we're talking. Kokichi leaned forward on his hand and grinned, paying full attention.

"Our classwork teaches about entrails and internal functions, but I am far more interested in..." Kiibo met Ouma's gaze and slowed. "...responsiveness..." He blinked. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Kiibo could feel the heat burn in his face under Kokichi's knowing eyes.

"So you want to explore my body?" Kiibo's eyes flew wide, and he sputtered to deny it-- Ouma cackled before he could grasp the words. "You should see your face! God, you are a RIOT!" Kokichi leaned to throw his arm over the robot. "Don't act so surprised, Kiiboy! That's exactly what you meant, right?"

Kiibo still stammered to justify his reasons, but Ouma was technically correct. Even so, he wasn't trying to be perverse! "I-I just! I want to learn firsthand! Perhaps I should ask someone else..."

Aw, no! That would ruin the fun. And this? This sounded like _fun_. Kokichi leaned forward, and spoke quietly. "Calm down, tin can. I never said no. In fact..." He employed one of his deeper, more sultry tones. "You have my full permission."

The way Kokichi's eyelids fell halfway made Kiibo nervous. "Are you lying?" Even so, Ouma saw the way his hand twitched, and scooted forward, shaking his head.

"Not this time. My body--" Kokichi leaned back so he could gesture to himself. "Is all yours." He let that sit for a moment before killing his seductive gaze and voice in favor of his usual obnoxious one. "You should thank me for the privilege!"

Kiibo settled back on his haunches, with a roll of his eyes. "No." He deadpanned. Still, he seemed pleasantly surprised with the compliance. His hand outstretched once more, but there was still a touch of hesitation that kept him from making contact.

Ouma got impatient. "I'm not going to bite, you know. Hurry it up before I get bored again."

As if that was the push he needed, Kiibo's palm settled against the side Kokichi's face, and he curiously rubbed his thumb over the skin. "It's... softer than I anticipated." Kiibo commented.

"Of course," Kokichi ridiculed. "I'm not made of metal and silicone. Duh." Boldly, he reached out to yank the robot closer, so their legs nearly overlapped. Kiibo gasped.

"Kokichi, what--?"

Ouma beamed, facetious as ever. "Just thought you were awful far away for a proper examination! It's better up-close and personal, right?"

Kiibo conceded, sighing and letting himself relax. "Right," He agreed, "Can I keep going?"

"I should hope you can!" Kokichi hooted. "I'd be disappointed if all you wanted to do was touch my face. That'd make you a weirdo."

Kiibo didn't respond, instead moving his hand up to lace through the messy purple hair atop Ouma's head inquisitively. Kokichi was kind of surprised that it didn't feel as weird as he thought it might.

That being said, Kokichi and physical contact were not good, familiar friends. So he only had expectations to hold up against actual hands. He didn't dare to dwell on these thoughts long and risk vulnerability, so instead he opened his big mouth to subdue himself. "You gonna pull on it, too? I would have brought a hair tie!"

The implications didn't permeate Kiibo's mind, and he tilted his head. "No, I just wanted to see if it was any different than my own. Your hair seems less... clean."

Kokichi whapped a hand to his own chest in mock offense. "Are you implying my hair is _dirty_? I'll have you know, I wash it every other day!"

"No! I mean I don't generate natural oils. They give your hair a different texture." He sat quietly for a moment, examining the dyed strands and how they felt through his fingers. "It's nice."

Rather than acknowledge the compliment(?), Kokichi feigned disinterest. "Yawn. Moving on! You said you wanted to learn about responsiveness, right? Because you haven't done anything worth responding to."

The robot leaned back, pulling his hand with him, and hummed like he was considering something. Kokichi raised an eyebrow. "What's that look for, Virtual Boy?"

Kiibo took a breath, and his eyes wandered off to the side. "Would it be going too far to request... removing your shirt?" He wrung his hands together, turning pink. Kiibo was obviously not used to making these kinds of requests.

And Ouma wasn't used to receiving them! Not that he'd readily admit that. Instead, he scoffed. "Geez, is that all? You had to think so hard about that?" Already unfastening his buttons, his answer was clear. Even so, there was a betraying hue that crept over his face-- But if Kiibo noticed, he didn't comment on it.

Instead, he sunk into his collar again while Ouma shimmied out of his top, letting it slide from his shoulders and leaving his top half entirely bare. Now they're getting somewhere, he thought. Kiibo had his eyes closed-- as if he was infringing on some privacy if he were to look.

How cute.

The white garment hit the floor, and Kokichi leaned back a little, so he could rest himself against the wall. "Here you go!" Kokichi's palms made peace with the mattress, and he effectively relaxed. "You can look now, scaredy-bot. You asked for this."

Kiibo opened his eyes, and for a while, he stared, unsure where to start. Again, Kokichi grew impatient, snatched up the robot's hands, and put them on his chest himself. "Damn, do I have to do everything for you? I thought this was your 'research'?"

Kiibo snapped out of it, clearing his throat. "Ah-- Yes, my apologies. I drew a blank for a moment." His face still held a little color, but he was back in the swing of things, sliding his hands down over the other boy's torso and keeping a close eye on what this did.

On the way back up, curious hands were drawn to the one discrepancy in the otherwise pale expanse of skin-- His nipples. Kiibo brushed the pads of his thumbs over the different looking skin, and was surprised.

Not only because they seemed to harden on contact, but because of the small, unplanned gasp from Kokichi. Not a word was exchanged, but the robot continued, curious. Kokichi seemed to squirm a little, and his breaths became less level. "What is this doing to you, Kokichi?"

Ouma was alright enough to speak, but he avoided the question in favor of ridiculing the robot. "Geez," He breathed, "You don't even know what nipples do? You really are clueless!"

"Kokichi..." Kiibo chided, never relenting his motions, "I am doing this to learn. Please cooperate."

With a scoff to cover up a pleasured sigh, Ouma gave in. "Fiiine. You're no fun." He grinned, and lowered his tone again. "The truth is, touching me there feels pretty good."

And because we can't have nice things, he continued, just in an attempt to get under Kiibo's skin. "Might even feel better, if you used your mouth."

Kiibo drew back immediately, embarrassed. "I don't know what you think this is, but it is certainly not one of your lewd misadventures! This is for purely educational purposes!"

Ouma leaned forward, rolling his eyes. "Learn to take a joke, Kiiboy. Gosh, you really _are_ no fun."

Kiibo huffed. "Please," He reiterated. "Stop calling me that." Moving on again, Ouma couldn't help but notice that Kiibo's gaze was riding pret-ty low.

"What are you stopping for this time, Internet Explorer? Run out of RAM?"

"No, and I'd appreciate it if you kept your robophobia to yourself."

"Well, excuuUUuse me! Spit it out then, and maybe I will!"

Kiibo chewed on his bottom lip. "It is not so simple as just 'spitting it out', Kokichi. I'm debating over..." There he goes to escape into his collar again.

That is, until Kokichi grabbed him by his face, preventing this. "Oh, no you don't. If you keep dragging this out, I'm seriously going to fall asleep. Say it!"

Kiibo shoved Ouma in order to remove himself from his grasp, but relented. "I was wondering if you might remove the... the rest." Kokichi's eyes flew wide for a moment, unbelieving.

And then, he laughed. "Really? You dirty bot! I thought this was 'purely educational' and 'not lewd'? Not lewd, my ass!"

Kiibo scrambled to defend himself. "I-It still is! I said I wanted to study the human body, and it is a whole other half of your body, is it not?"

Ouma, still skeptical, just shrugged. "Well, if that's your lame excuse, so be it. I did say my body is yours." And so, he dug his thumbs under his belt and undid it, sliding out of both his pants and his bright boxers with ease.

In truth, he wouldn't care if this was more than some stupid anatomy lesson. It was pretty damn funny to see Kiibo scrambling to save face, and getting off was as appealing as always. And anyway, who asks to see your dick and seriously means it's for education? Nobody, that's who. Absolutely nobody.

He was actually half hard, probably from the nipple rubbing, and maybe a little anticipation, as well. Kiibo was failing to not stare again, settling his hands on Ouma's thighs, but not moving them. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." The boy teased.

Then, he fell uncharacteristically quiet. "Come on, Kiibo." He urged in a murmur. That looked like the incentive the robot needed, because he cautiously lifted his hand and wrapped it around the appendage. Nothing happened. Then, he moved his hand up, inciting an inhale from Kokichi, and back down again. He got harder in Kiibo's hand, which apparently was the reaction the robot was looking for, because he continued.

Kokichi liked to think he was good at keeping quiet. After all, he could finish the job without so much as a whimper when he was all by his lonesome. Apparently, it was different when someone else was touching you, because no matter how hard he tried to keep his walls up, little hums and sighs slipped through the cracks. Still, he kept a relatively low volume.

Until Kiibo brushed his thumb over the tip _just_ _right_ , and Ouma lifted his hips into the touch, groaning. Kiibo froze, and for an agonizing couple of seconds, they held an equally flustered stare. "I... imagine that felt good?" Kiibo had the makings of a smile on his face.

"No shit," Kokichi breathed, regaining his composure. He thought that's where Kiibo would stop, but instead he cupped his palm around the head of Ouma's dick, and he maneuvered his wrist in such a way... Kokichi bit hard at his bottom lip to keep quiet, a tad ineffectively.

Kiibo took note of all of this, of course. The change in Ouma's voice, his breathing, the way his hips moved to meet the feeling, it was almost unlike him. How interesting that performing such a simple task could change the boy's demeanor so much. It was a powerful feeling.

A bead of precome started to form, drawing Kiibo's attention. He stopped to swipe it up, examining it on his finger. Ouma lifted his hips from the mattress once, fruitlessly, before realizing what Kiibo was looking at. "You're not going to stop _every_ time you see something new, right?"

Kiibo wiped the bit on the duvet-- he would wash it later-- and hummed affirmatively. "Do I have to keep telling you this is for my self-education?"

Ouma breathed a laugh, raising an eyebrow. "That was educational? Every single part of it?" He might look a little more smug if he didn't have the worst hard on in the world right now.

"Wh- Yes! Every part of it!" The hesitation was subtle, but Ouma still caught it.

Kokichi grinned wide, but pulled his knees up and his legs together to hide his erection. Just for the time being. "Do you even know what you're doing? You've been so eager to get your hands on me, you never bothered to ask me what there is to do!"

"And believe me," Ouma leaned forward, lidding his eyes and falling back into that deep tone. He relished in the way Kiibo's gaze faltered underneath it. "There's so much more to do. But!" He shrugged, leaning back nonchalantly, like everything was normal. "It's _your_ education. Who am I to tell you how to go about it?"

It was like Kiibo had never considered this before. "No! Wait, Kokichi... Tell me what I can do."

Here we go. In control, just as he preferred. "Well... You could start by..." Ouma paused, mostly for dramatic effect, and then! "--telling me whether or not you're packing!"

Kiibo immediately frowned, like that was the punchline to the worst joke he'd ever been told. "Why are you so fixated on that? Can't you just accept that I don't want to disclose that information?" He grimaced, looking like he was less willing to tolerate the conversation nigh instantaneously.

Ouma found it a little ridiculous, actually, considering what just happened. "Uh? Hey, did you just wipe your recent memory or something? Do I need to call customer support? I think you owe--"

Kiibo cut him off. "I owe you nothing! You never had to agree, and you never had to let me do anything to you! Everything always comes back to that insensitive question!"

Kiibo stood up, and Kokichi tried to backpedal. "Wait--"

"Please gather your things and leave. I have all the information I need."

"Kiiboy, c'mon, you walked right into it!"

"If you do not leave, I will personally seek assistance from someone capable of removing you."

Kokichi's last resort were his crocodile tears. "Please don't kick me out," He wailed over-dramatically, "You're SO mean!" But Kiibo didn't budge, too used to Kokichi's tactics, which left him optionless, and more than a little sexually frustrated. "Fuck, fine."

The time spent reclothing himself was bitter and silent, and once Kokichi crammed himself messily and uncomfortably back into his clothes, he made a swift exit. He didn't look back. Kiibo locked the door behind him, settled on his bed, and sighed.

Kiibo's head swarmed, and he sat mentally replaying the last couple of minutes several times over, drained. Was it emotional? Physical? Who knows. He bent to search for his charger anyways, lying down after plugging himself in.

He finally saw the appeal in beds. It was a nice place to lay when you were exhausted. A wonderful place to rest your head and close your eyes and try to imagine that nothing is wrong.

Well, he didn't have to imagine. Nothing _is_ wrong.

Nothing is wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOOK FOREVER AND I'M SORRY!! There have been 3 different drafts of this chapter in my notes, rotting for far too long.
> 
> I hope to wrap this fic up within the next chapter or two, hopefully sooner than I got this one out.

Day came, and Kiibo rose with the sun. To get to sleep (to rest in sleep mode, basically) was a rare but welcome occurrence. Usually only when he's critically low on battery does he ever sleep during a charge.

But after all the... interesting? Draining? Emotionally taxing?

...After the fiasco last night, it was just what he needed to sort himself out. With a full charge to boot, Kiibo was brimming with energy.

However, the prior night's events still dawned on him as something that he... probably should not let go. While his displeasure had since worn off, (Kokichi will be Kokichi, and Kiibo faced his insensitivity on the daily) he did remember how embittered the other boy seemed as he made his exit.

Kiibo didn't quite understand why it had been such a big deal. He found himself wishing he would have chosen a different person to study to avoid this altogether. Miu had crossed his mind, but not only did Kiibo have his fair share of intrusive knowledge about his inventor friend to last a lifetime, but he also knew enough to reason that she definitely would have taken his request wrong.

He noted, with a grimace, that the same thing had occurred with Ouma regardless. But that was his problem, not Kiibo's. It was research. Nothing more. Even so, the outcome continued to bother the robot all through his morning routine.

Perhaps he should check up on him.

The dining hall was the first place he checked, but even though the room was packed, after checking it over twice Kiibo concluded he wasn't there. That was odd, to say the least. Did he not eat in the morning?

Maybe he hadn't set an alarm. Kiibo traced his steps back to the dorms and rapped his knuckles on Kokichi's door.

"Ouma, are you in there?" He called. No response. He knocked again. And again, and again, but to no avail. He supposed Kokichi must be elsewhere. After another second glancing at his door, Kiibo wandered off to go search around.

Ouma's morning had been wholly different.

Bitter barely begun to describe his mood. He woke up to bright sun streaming through his window and onto his face, to which he groaned, and yanked the comforter over his head. But the deed was done, and he was awake. 

Recalling the endeavors of last night was a given: A walk of shame unlike any other, and probably one of the most unfulfilling jack-off sessions of his life. Kinda hard to nut, though, when you're a big ball of... whatever. Sexual frustration? Probably. Nothing good though. He wasn't very used to not getting what he wants.

For such a skilled liar, Ouma had a very hard time lying to himself. Instead, he chose to ignore the truth rather than change it. And the truth was... Ack! Why is he thinking about it? Who cares what the truth is! He didn't care. Kiibo made it pretty clear he didn't care either. Which is why, curled deep, deeep into his heavy blankets, the knocks at the door did nothing to move him from his spot.

Nor did the voice that permeated the walls.

"Ouma, are you in there?" It was Kiibo. Kokichi's gut wrenched in what was probably-- definitely a bad way. He did not want to talk. Especially not with him.

' _No_ ,' He thought, harshly. ' _Nobody's home, go find somebody else to fuck over for a while, would you?_ '

Kiibo knocked again, and a third time, and a forth time. All seemingly unnoticed and entirely unmoving. Then... quiet. Seems Kiibo had walked away. Good.

Minutes ticked by in the pity-party Kokichi threw for himself, with only the distant sound of birds and people outside or chatter down the hall to interrupt. He could stay here as long as he wanted. Maybe the whole weekend. Maybe the whole week.

His stomach grumbled, and that's what made him finally emerge, sitting up and staring at the blanket, in heavy thought. If Kokichi was honest with himself about one thing, it was his absolute inability to keep himself confined. It was his restless nature; he needed to go places, do things, and occupy himself.

Eat.

But stubbornness prevailed. He must have something to tide himself over, surely?

Legs swung over the side of the bed, Ouma peeled himself from the soft, inviting mattress, onto the cold, hard floor. He rubbed his eyes, and after a good stretch, bent to go digging around in his desk drawers.

Messy papers, charts upon charts about his peers drawn up in his free time, empty bottles of soda... pencils, pens, erasers, couch change-- "Uuugh!" Ouma groaned aloud. "There's no fucking food in here!" It was bad planning on his part, he told himself.

Not like he could have foreseen a total shut-in situation, but who else was to blame? His stomach complained again, and he dug deeper.

With the last drawer fully upturned, Ouma produced a single stick of cherry flavored gum. It was barely food, one of his least favorite flavors on top of that.

Forget it. He'd starve.

Minutes earlier, Kiibo's search had turned up fruitless-- It was as though Ouma had disappeared into thin air.

Thankfully, two of his peers better suited for investigation were just down the hall. "Ah, Kaede! Shuichi!" Kiibo waved at his friends from a distance, before catching up to them.

"Hey, Kiibo! What's going on?" Kaede smiled cheerfully.

"Have either of you seen Kokichi around anywhere?" The two shared a glance, before Kaede shook her head.

"No, I haven't seen him since class yesterday." She admitted.

Shuichi looked at Kiibo with interest. "Come to think of it," He began. "Ouma is usually at breakfast. He wasn't there at all today. Maybe he's ill."

"No," Kiibo interjected. "That can't be it. He seemed very well last night."

Kaede piped up this time. "Oh, that's right! I saw you go in your room together yesterday when I was arriving back." Kiibo's gaze settled on her, wide-eyed. How much did she know? "What happened in there? Did you do something to make him angry?"

"W-Well..." Kiibo hesitated, then looked away. "I did turn him away in the middle of our-- our conversation. He didn't look very happy about it."

"It's very likely," Shuichi spoke after a long interval of thought. "That he may be avoiding you. He could be doing so out of spite."

"You really think he would go that far just because of Kiibo?" Kaede asked.

Kiibo looked at the ground, considering this. "I think Shuichi is right. I didn't think of it at the time, but perhaps I made a misstep in judgment. Avoiding me seems like a fitting reaction." He nodded after coming to this conclusion. "Thank you for the help." Now, he had turned on his heel and began back in the direction of Ouma's room.

"No problem, Kiibo. Anytime." Shuichi said with a wave while they parted, Kaede at his trail as they resumed their conversation.

If Kokichi was avoiding him, and hadn't gone to breakfast, Kiibo can't imagine him being anywhere besides his room. He must have been ignored when he knocked the first few times, then.

Approaching the door again, Kiibo raised his fast to knock more forcefully before he heard Ouma's voice, clear as day from the inside. "Uuugh! There's no fucking food in here!" He hesitated, and decided to make a detour to the cafeteria.

Reasoning with Kokichi was like mental warfare, Kiibo knows that much. Convincing him out of anything requires any number of upper hands, so he would take anything he could get.

He was back a few minutes later with a grape soda and a plate of food. He set these down, and knocked again. "Kokichi, I know you're in there. Please, let me in. We need to talk." Silence.

"I heard you talking to yourself earlier." Dead silence, like Kokichi was hoping to call a bluff. "I brought food." And there was a slight shuffle, quiet as could be, in the door's direction. Kiibo smiled.

"And grape soda," He added.

Click. The door unlocked. "How do I know you aren't lying?" Kokichi's voice came from the other side, and Kiibo stared at the door inquisitively,his tongue moving to say something about the liar's own tendencies-- Instead, he picked the Panta up off the floor, and twisted it open with the telltale hiss of far too much carbonation. 

And the door was open.

"I'll give you as long as it takes to finish that plate. Better hurry, 'cause I am staaarving!"


End file.
